Metal studs for use in constructing partition walls are becoming more prevalent. The metal studs of a generally C-shaped cross-section are utilized in a manner similar to wooden studs for constructing partition walls. Metal studs are typically arranged vertically and tied together at the top and bottom by U-shaped channel members which act as top and bottom tracks for the stud wall. Stud walls which are subjected to wind and/or axial loads such as is found if the stud wall forms the exterior wall or as a load bearing wall require lateral support to provide resistance to rotation and minor axis bending under wind and axial loads.
The lateral support for the metal stud walls is generally provided by installing bridging members which tie the metal studs together at points intermediate the ends of the studs. These bridging members are typically U-shaped metal internal bridging members installed through openings provided in the web of the metal stud. In order to transfer the support provided by the internal bridging members to the metal studs, the bridging members are physically tied to the metal studs. In most installations L-shaped brackets are provided to transfer the support provided by the interior bridging members to the edges of the metal studs. These L-shaped brackets are attached to the metal stud and bridging member with the leg of the bracket being fastened to the interior bridging member and the base or upright of the L-shaped bracket being attached to the metal stud.
In many such studs, the web of the stud is provided with an opening having a width approximately the same as the width of the bridging member. The provision of the openings aligns and holds the bridging members securely in position and provides for a significant amount of material in the web of the stud to either side of the opening to allow for attachment of the L-shaped brackets.
One drawback of metal studs is the thermal conductivity which the metal provides as compared to wood studs. This is particularly an issue in colder climates where the metal studs are utilized in an exterior wall such that the metal stud can conduct colder temperatures through the wall and into the interior of the space. There have been a number of designs of metal stud developed to aid in breaking this thermal conductivity and one of the most common of these designs is known as the Thermo Stud.™ Such studs were developed by Ernest Bogner and are shown for example in Canadian Patent 1,324,872 issued Dec. 7, 1993 and Canadian Patent 2,404,320 issued Feb. 8, 2005 among others.
In these Canadian Patents it was described that the studs are provided with openings through the web at spaced intervals therein wherein at least a side portion of the web removed from the opening remains integrally attached to the web such that the material is bent from the web perpendicular to the web to provide for reinforcing of the web while also providing a significant opening to reduce thermal transfer through the web. As the openings in the web traverse a significant portion of the width of the web, there is both no provision in the openings or in the web to each side of the openings to provide for the support necessary for the bridging member to be properly placed. There thus remains a need for a means for properly aligning and attaching the bridging member to such studs.